La depresión de Marceline
by Karen the killer
Summary: Que harias si la persona que amas se va con una tonta vacía y facilona seguro varios dirán romperle toda la ***** otros dirán primero llorar y después partirle la ***** pero Marceline solo llora y piensa si hacerle pagar o intentar recuperarlo solo sabe una cosa, debe vengarse de Bonnibel
1. La nueva escuela

**Bueno se que todavía no acabo el otro Fanfic pero esta idea me llego cuando me iba a dormir y no quiero que la muy hija de **** se valla ****porque mi mente ya me lo a hecho pero esta vez no bueno los dejo con esta historia recién sacada de mi mente **

En una casa no muy grande ni muy chica se encuentran durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones un chico y una chica de color de pelo azabache y piel pálida no creo es difícil adivinar que son Marshall y Marceline pero en ese momento son despertados por unos molestos despertadores

Marceline:No quiero levantarme tengo mucha flojera- dijo mientras apagaba su despertador y de repente escucha un grito proveniente del cuarto de su hermano

Marshall:NO SE PARA QUE COMPRO ESTA PORQUERIA- de repente se escucho como algo se rompia y todos en la casa sabían que había pasado, Marshall rompió su sexto despertador entonces se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y de repente un grito que venia de la madre de los chicos, Alice

Alice:MARSHALL ES TU SEXTO DESPERTADOR, NUNCA DURAN MAS DE UNA SEMANA, ME TIENES HARTA, AHORA TU TE COMPRAS LOS TUYOS!- y seguido de ese regaño que se escucho hasta Japón le dio un golpe en la nuca, Marceline estaba en la puerta viendo el regaño y cuando la madre de los chicos salió del cuarto de Marshall Marceline se puso a reír al punto que hasta le dolió el estomago después se fue a su cuarto a cambiar, cuando acabaron de alistarse bajaron a mostrarle a su mama sus uniformes el de Marceline era una camisa sin mangas ni cuello blanca y un suéter negro con su nombre escrito en letras doradas, una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla unas medias blancas y unas botas negras, el de Marshall era igual camisa blanca sin mangas ni cuello suéter negro con su nombre en letras doradas, pantalón negro y converse negros entonces Marceline dijo:

Marceline:Para ser trajes de ricos presumidos se ve bien-

Alice:No digas eso bueno hijos vayan a comer- En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Alice fue a contestar

_Minutos después_

La madre de los chicos llego y ambos dijeron al unísono

Marshall y Marceline:Ya acabamos- su mama solo sonreía

Alice:Hijos Karen y Kevin llamaron dicen que consiguieron una beca, van a ir al mismo colegio que ustedes- cuando acabo de hablar Marceline y Marshall estaban que saltaban de felicidad Kevin y Karen eran sus mejores amigos y cuando Marshall y Marceline les dijeron que se cambiarían de escuela Kevin y Karen no dejaron de buscar formas para ir a la misma escuela

_Flashback _

Marceline:Kevin Karen nos cambiaremos de escuela- dicho esto Kevin y Karen se quedaron con la boca abierta no lo podían creer

Marshall:El mejor amigo de mi padre el cual es un millonario tiene un amigo en una escuela privada y nos pueden meter gratis mi padre acepto y pues ya no vamos a ir a la escuela con ustedes-

Karen:Pero debe haber alguna forma yo no voy a descansar hasta encontrar como ir con ustedes a su misma escuela-

_Fin del Flashback _

Después de agarrar sus mochilas y despedirse de su madre se fueron a la escuela y se encontraron en la parada con sus amigos, Karen y Kevin ya estaban hay vestidos igual que Marshall y Marceline después de saludarse se fueron en el camión y después de 15 minutos llegaron a su escuela y como todos lo esperaban estaba lleno de presumidos entonces Kevin dijo

Kevin:Para que no noten de donde venimos hay que actuar como ellos, así- dicho esto empezó a suavizar la voz como niña- Hay no puedo creerlo mi ropa ya no esta a la moda que voy a hacer oh no oh no oh no tengo un amigo menos en Facebook, creo que me desmayo oh oh no- cuando acabo su interpretación todos empezaron a reír, después de revisar a que clase debían ir notaron que por suerte todos iban a estar en los mismos salones después sonó la campana y todos se fueron a sus salones, su salón era enorme pero Marceline fijo su vista en un chico que acababa de entrar era rubio y de ojos azules. el cual se sentó hasta atrás junto a una chica de pelo largo de color rosa y una chica rubia muy parecida al chico seguro eran hermanos sentía algo lindo al ver a ese chico el no la noto solo la chica de pelo rosa la noto entonces dijo

Bonnibel:Ya vengo Finn- dicho esto se paro de su lugar fue hacia Marceline, tenia una cara que mostraba mucho enojo y Karen que estaba sentada junto a Marceline noto la cara que tenia Bonnibel así que se paro y se preparo por si intentaba hacerle algo a su amiga, Bonnibel noto eso y penso -

PB:La amiga de la que se intenta meter con mi amado quiere interferir con mis planes de decirle sus verdades a esa zorra, creo que esa chica será un problema, me desharé de esa chica primero y de la chica que me quiere quitar a mi amado después- y cuando estuvo junto Karen hablo

Bonnibel:Tranquila no le haré nada a tu amiga solo vengo a advertirle- entonces dirigió su vista a Marceline- Mira chica si intentas acercarte a Finn te hare pagar porque nadie toca a mi futuro novio- cuando acabo ya se alejaba pero entonces Karen dijo

Karen:Si no es tu novio no tienes derecho a evitarle a mi amiga verlo si eres su amiga no tienes ningún derecho sobre ese chico- Bonnibel se paro y volteo

Bonnibel:No me importa lo que digas muerta de hambre- pero no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estuvo hablando y cuando fue a su lugar y vio que Finn solo la veía

Finn:Bonnibel no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi de una vez te lo digo y no te aseguro que seamos novios en un futuro- al acabar de hablar agarro su mochila y se fue a la primera fila igual que su hermana cuando Bonnibel pudo reaccionar de lo que le dijo Finn pensó para si misma mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas -Esas malditas chicas apenas tienen unas horas en esta escuela y ya arruinaron mi futuro, pero esto no se quedara así perras- y su rostro cambio a un profundo enojo cuando vio que Finn le empezaba a hablar a Karen y Marceline entonces Bonnibel dijo para si misma otra vez -Ya verán voy a recuperar lo que es mío-...

**Chan chan chan chan que le hará Bonnibel a Marceline y Karen que hará para recuperar lo que es "suyo" bueno vean el siguiente capitulo se llamara "Los nuevos" y bueno ahora aclarare posibles especulaciones **

**Kevin y Karen no son hermanos solo son amigos **

**Karen es una chica de pelo color azabache que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla del tipo lacio, es muy blanca y sus ojos son cafés oscuros y es muy bonita**

**Kevin es un chico de pelo color cafe oscuro que le llega un poco arriba del hombro y el tipo de pelo me refiero a si es lacio o ondulado, bueno tiene el mismo corte de pelo de Marshall y tiene ojos verdes y su piel es del color del de Karen**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y solo se que sera Finnceline pero no decido si emparejar a Karen y Marshall dejen en sus reviews lo que crean y también que les parece si pongo Lemmon?**


	2. Los nuevos

**Holaaaaa el segundo capitulo de este finnceline espero les guste**

En ese momento entro al salon muy cansado al parecer un chico de pelo rosa el cual se sento junto a Bonnibel

Gumm:Llegue muy tarde hermana-

Bonni:Si muuuuuy tarde- dijo señalando a Marshall, Kevin, Karen, Marceline, Finn y Fiona hablando en ese momento entro por la puerta la profesora Emma

Emma:Hola chicos antes que nada les vamos a presentar a unos nuevos estudiantes, pasen al frente por favor- dicho esto Marcy, Marshall, Kevin y Karen se pararon

Karen:Me llamo Karen y logre entrar a esta escuela con una beca la verdad solo quise entrar a esta escuela para estar con mis amigos- cuando acabo fue a su lugar

Kevin:Me llamo Kevin y esta Karen me quito lo que iba a decir así que solo diré algo, no me importa lo que piensen de mi por no ser de su clase-cuando acabo se fue a sentar

Marshall:Me llamo Marshall y lo mismo que dijo Kevin no me importa si no me aceptan a mi solo me importa estar con mis amigos- Dicho esto se fue a sentar entre Karen y Kevin

Marcy:Me llamo Marceline y soy la hermana de Marshall, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dicho esto se sentó entre Kevin Y Finn

Emma:Bien ahora tengan estas hojas- dijo entregando unas hojas de color verde a todos- son sus horarios de clases cuidenlo bien, ahora empezaremos literatura-

pasaron horas hasta que sonó el timbre y todos corrieron a la puerta menos Finn, Fiona, Marshall, Marceline, Karen y Kevin, cuando salieron al patio se recostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol muy grande pero de repente se escucho una voz

Bonni:Finn ven aquí y tu también Fiona, tenemos que hablar-

Finn:Ya venimos chicos- dicho esto Finn y Fiona se fueron y cuando llegaron hay estaban la ex-novia de Finn, Fann **(La versión de la princesa flama****),**también el ex-novio de Fiona Fabian **(Versión del príncipe** **flama), **Victor y Vivian **(Versiones de la princesa y príncipe grumoso), **y Bonnibel y Gumball

Bonni:Mira Finn tenemos que hablar cobre la clase de gente con la que te estas juntando- dicho esto Vivían hablo

Viv:Finn, esa gente no es de nuestra clase si te juntas con ellos pasaras al grupo de los rechazados-

Vic:Y ya sabes como tratamos a esa gente-Pero de repente notaron que Finn estaba rojo de coraje

Finn:Ustedes no los conocen no pueden hablar mal de ellos- Cuando acabo Finn se fue con sus nuevos amigos

_Un mes __después_

Finn y Fionna se habian vuelto los mejores amigos de Marshall, Marcy, Karen y Kevin, pero como Finn y Fiona eran los mas populares ahora también los chicos eran populares, todas las chicas quería ser novias de Finn, Kevin y Marshall lo cual hacia hervir de ira y celos a Karen, Marcy y Fiona un día una chica le dio un beso a Marshall frente a las chicas las cuales se enojaron tanto que empujaron a la chica

Marshall:Celosas chicas- dijo mientras le agarraba la barbilla de Karen y Fiona

Fio y Karen:Pudrete - dicho esto le escupieron en la cara y se fueron Kevin que estaba hay solo empezó a reír pero no solo los chicos eran perseguidos, normalmente Karen, Fiona y Marcy tenían muchas propuestas de noviazgos lo cual usaban para darle celos a los chicos pero había alguien que no eran fan de ellos pero siempre los observaba

Bonni:Mira tan felices a esos pobres, la única linda en esta escuela soy yo, como los odio- de repente vio que bajo un árbol estaban Finn y Marceline entonces se acerco mas para escuchar

Finn:Marcy t-tu es-e-este m-me gus-gu-gustas- de repente Marcy lo vio con los ojos como platos y rápidamente unió sus labios con los de Finn

Marcy:Yo tambien te amo Finn- lo que ellos no sabían era que Bonnibel había visto todo y tenia ganas casi incontenibles de asesinar a Marceline

Bonni:Esa maldita me quito a mi Finn, pero eso no se queda así- después de ver la escena que ella describía asquerosa fue con unos chicos musculosos

Bonni:Hola chicos, tengo un encargo para ustedes- después les susurro algo y ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza- lo haremos mañana a la salida, hoy dejen esta nota en la mochila de esa zorra- acto seguido les dio un sobre blanco

Los chicos se fueron con el sobre en mano y entraron al salón sin que nadie los viera después abrieron la mochila de Marcy dejaron la nota y cerraron la mochila otra vez, en ese momento sonó la campana y los chicos salieron rápidamente, cuando llegaron todos al salón entro el maestro Simon el cual enseñaba arte pero llevaba una gran nevera

Sim:Hola chicos hoy veremos la escultura en el hielo- después abrió la nevera y saco unos bloques de hielo el cual dejo en la mesa de cada uno, después les dio un cincel **(Es el palo puntiagudo que usan para esculpir para los que no sepan)**

Sim:Empiecen- en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar muchos golpes y varios _Se __rompió mi Hielo_

_15 minutos después_

Marcy:Maestro ya acabe - su escultura era una mujer arrodillada que lloraba corazones rotos en el momento que cualquiera veía su escultura empezaban a aplaudir, pronto el salón se lleno de aplausos, aplaudían tan fuerte que el maestro tuvo que pedir silencio

Sim:Marceline tu escultura es tan bella muestra tanto dolor y tanto amor por una persona felicidades tienes un diez- en ese momento Bonnibel se paro y fue hacia el maestro para "preguntarle algo" pero "accidentalmente" empujo la escultura de Marceline la cual cayo al piso y se rompió en mil pedazos

Bonnibel:Ups- dijo mientras sonreía y recogía la cara de la chica de su escultura entonces susurro al oído de Marceline -Se parece a ti- pero Marcy no escuchaba estaba devastada habían roto su escultura entonces se paro y salió corriendo del salón mientras lloraba, entonces Karen miro a Bonnibel y dijo en voz alta

Karen:Te odio maldita con razón no tienes amigos- dicho esto salió corriendo del salón para buscar a su amiga, todos se le quedaban viendo a Bonnibel, unos susurraron que era una persona horrible, unos que era una presumida y otros decían que le daba envidia Marceline porque ella si tenia talento y Finn solo le dirijia una mirada de odio, eso fue lo peor de todo para Bonnibel ver reflejado en la cara de Finn odio y Bonnibel solo pensaba que desearia que Karen y Marceline estuvieran muertas

Sim:Señorita Bonnibel venga conmigo voy a llevarla a la dirección- Bonnibel bajo la cabeza y siguió al profesor

_Mientras tanto en el baño de chicas_

Karen:Marcy estas aqui?- en ese momento vio en un rincón y hay estaba Marcy llorando, Karen se le acerco y vio los ojos de Marcy llenos de lagrimas

Karen:No estes triste Marcy- dijo secando los ojos de Marceline con un pañuelo

Marcy:Pero esa escultura era lo mas hermoso que había hecho creo que me sentía inspirada por mi nuevo noviazgo con Finn- en ese momento Karen abrió los ojos como platos

Karen:Eres novia de Finn y estas aquí llorando? deberías estar saltando de alegría, no quiero mentir Finn es muy guapo, mejor festeja tu nuevo noviazgo y no llores-

Marcy:Gracias Karen eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero- Abrazo a Karen y después ya iban a salir del baño pero cuando empujaron la puerta no se podía abrir y por mas que intentaban no se abría entonces escucharon una voz

Gumball:Nadie hace que regañen a mi hermana despues se fue dejando ver una puerta forzada con un candado 

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan que creen que pase, como creen que van a salir y sigo ****indecisa sobre si emparejar a Karen y Marshall **

**es que me gusta tanto el personaje de Karen :3 y el Lemmon no se cuando ponerlo y gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia  
**


End file.
